Last Bouquet
by sureaLive
Summary: Regret [Last Bouquet - Jimin's Side] [Jimin tidak pernah tau bahwa penyesalan dapat membunuh seseorang.] BTS FanFic. Jimin/Suga. MinYoon/MinGa Couple. OneShoot. BoysLove. RnR? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Last Bouquet** by **sureaLive**

 **Cast**

Yoongi from BTS

Jimin from BTS

And other members

OC

 **Length**

OneShoot

 **Genre**

Romance || Angst(?)

 **Warning**

BoysLove(?) | Typo(s) | Full of Gajeness(?) LoL

Alur Maju-Mundur Gak jelas ^3^

 **[** _Miring_ = Past **]**

 **Disclaimer**

The story is belong to me

The casts aren't mine, belongs to the rightful owner

 **[]**

 **[hope you can enjoy it]**

 **[]**

"Maaf hyung, ada kiriman lagi untukmu." Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dari cake yang tengah ia hias.

"Hmm, buang saja." Yoongi berkata datar saat melihat bunga yang berada di tangan Jungkook, salah satu pegawai di cafénya. Yoongi sudah hafal karena sudah menerima kiriman yang sama dalam beberpa hari terakhir. Dan Yoongi tak ingin melihatnya.

Putih. Mawar putih. 9 tangkai. Sesuai dengan tanggal lahirnya. Dengan nama pengirim yang sama.

"Apa kau tak ingin melihat kartu ucapannya dulu, hyung?" Tanya Jungkook sambil meneliti _bouquet_ di tangannya.

"Tidak." Jawab Yoongi singkat. "Dan kau jangan coba-coba menyimpannya seperti kemarin, Kookie. Atau kau akan tau akibatnya."

Jungkook melebarkan bibirnya, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu saat mendengar kata-kata Yoongi hyungnya. Ya, kemarin dia dengan tanpa seijin Yoongi telah menyimpan _bouquet_ mawar itu di meja hyungnya, hingga dia harus mendapat hukuman mencuci semua alat bekas hyungnya membuat cake, dan itu sungguh melelahkan.

"Nde, hyung. Hehehe…" Yoongi hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar kekehan Jungkook sebelum menutup pintu dapur. Setelah terdengar bunyi tanda pintu tertutup senyum di bibir Yoongi menghilang. Tergantikan dengan raut datar dengan pandangan kosong ke arah cake cantik di hadapannya.

 **[]**

 **Last Bouquet**

 **[]**

 _Yoongi memandangi lelaki di depannya dengan raut kesal yang tak ditutupi. Sedangkan lelaki berambut pink yang menjadi target tatapan mematikan Yoongi hanya tersenyum lebar._

" _Maaf Yoongi, tadi aku harus melayani pelangganku dulu. Kau tau, butikku masih dalam tahap berkembang, jadi aku harus memberikan pelayanan semaksimal mungkin. Lagipula aku hanya telat, hmm…"_

" _Satu jam, Jin. Satu jam." Yoongi memotong ucapan Jin yang tengah melihat jam tangannya dengan menekankan pada waktu lamanya ia menunggu._

" _Selama itu? Wuaah, aku tak menghitungnya." Dengan senyuman lebar yang masih bertengger di bibirnya, Jin langsung memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan, tak menghiraukan raut Yoongi yang makin menunjukkan kekesalannya._

 _Saat pelayan sudah pergi dengan catatan pesanan Jin di tangannya, Jin memusatkan perhatiannya kembali pada Yoongi._

" _Apa?" Tanyanya saat melihat tatapan mematikan dari Yoongi, "Aku kan sudah minta maaf karena keterlambatanku. Maaf, oke?"_

 _Setelah menghembuskan napas panjang, Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Baiklah. Jadi, ada apa kau meminta bertemu denganku? Biasanya juga kau langsung datang ke café tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu."_

" _Tidak ada, aku hanya kangen padamu. Apa kau tidak kangen padaku? Sudah tiga hari kita tidak bertemu, Yoongi." Jin menjawab dengan raut sedih yang di buat-buat._

" _Ya tuhan… Aku tidak tau bahwa di tinggal Namjoon ke Jepang seminggu bisa membuatmu jadi seperti ini, Jin." Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil meminum kopinya yang tinggal setengah._

" _Ahh, kau tidak akan mengerti. Kau tidak tau rasanya di tinggal kekasihmu selama itu, Yoon. Rasanya rindu ini menyesakkan." Yoongi hanya menarik sudut bibirnya mendengar kata-kata Jin yang begitu mendramatisir. Namun, satu sisi sudut hatinya menyetujui apa yang di katakana oleh sahabatnya itu._

' _Well, mungkin akupun tengah merasakkannya. Bahkan mungkin rasaku lebih menyakitkan.' Bisik hati kecil Yoongi, mengingat orang terkasihnya yang tengah menghilang dua minggu terakhir ini._

" _Sebenarnya alasan lain aku mengajakmu bertemu adalah, aku ingin kau menemaniku ke pesta pernikahan pelangganku." Jin melanjutkan perkataannya setelah menerima pesanannya yang baru saja di antarkan._

" _Kenapa aku?"_

" _Karena Namjoon sedang tidak ada, maka dari itu aku mengajakmu."_

" _Dan kau pikir aku tidak ada urusan lain?"_

" _Hmm… Karena setauku kau belum punya kekasih, jadi ku rasa malam sabtu bukanlah malam special untukmu." Well, memang tidak ada yang tau tentang kekasihnya selama ini kan, jadi wajar kalau Jin masih sering mengejeknya single._

" _Sialan kau." Yoongi melemparkan irisan lemon yang tadinya bertengger manis di sisi gelas minuman Jin ke arah sang pemilik minuman. "Dan kau pikir aku bisa meninggalkan café ku, begitu?"_

" _Ayolah, Yoon. Masih ada Hoseok yang bisa menjaga café. Cobalah untuk mempercayainya, café itu milik kalian berdua, jangan menanggungnya sendiri."_

" _Ya, tapi tetap saja…"_

" _Please, Yoongi-yaaa… ini adalah undangan dari pelangganku. Dia memakai gaun dari butikku."_

" _Jadi yang menikah itu pelangganmu?" Yoongi bertanya cuek, mengambil sesuap daging dari piring Jin._

" _Iya, tadi adalah fitting yang terakhir. Jadi, please, Yoon." Jin menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan memandangi Yoongi dengan pandangan puppy eyes yang menggelikan menurut Yoongi._

" _Baiklah… baiklah. Tapi aku akan memakai pakaianku sendiri, aku tidak ma…"_

" _Tidak… tidak. Aku sudah menyiapkan jas untukmu. Jadi, kau harus memakainya, dan…"_

" _Seokjin!"_

" _Tidak, pokoknya kau harus memakai apa yang ku siapkan…"_

 _Dan perdebatan mereka tentu saja di menangkan oleh Jin, bukan karena Yoongi mengalah, hanya saja dia terlalu malas untuk terus mendebat Jin, melelahkan_.

 **[]**

 **Last Bouquet**

 **[]**

Yoongi dengan enggan menatap sosok berambut pirang pucat yang telah berdiri di hadapannya sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Sosok itu datang tepat saat Yoongi hendak mengunci pintu café nya. Dengan tubuh basah kuyup sosok itu menyorongkan satu _bouquet_ yang sama yang sering ia terima belakangan ini.

"Aku mohon… maafkan aku." Suara lelaki di hadapannya terdengar serak, namun itu tak membuat Yoongi menerima _bouquet_ mawar putih yang masih terangsur di depannya.

"Berhentilah." Yoongi mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah jalanan yang mulai sepi, sekarang sudah hampir pukul 11 malam tentu saja sudah sepi.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan tentang semua…"

"Tidak perlu." Yoongi memotong kata-kata lelaki di hadapannya dengan cepat.

"Aku tetap ingin menjelaskannya. Aku tau aku begitu bersalah, jadi tolong…"

"Penjelasanmu tak akan mengubah apapun sekarang. Dan berhentilah mengirimkan bunga-bunga itu." Lagi-lagi Yoongi menghentikan perkataan lawan bicaranya. Tanpa memperdulikan lelaki yang masih berdiri di bawah gerimis itu, Yoongi berbalik dan mengunci pintu café nya.

Hingga esok paginya, Yoongi menemukan _bouquet_ basah di bawah pijakan kakinya di depan pintu.

 **[]**

 **Last Bouquet**

 **[]**

 _Setelah memberikan wejangan seribu kata ala Yoongi, akhirnya dia meninggalkan café dalam pengawasan Hoseok. Dia bukannya tidak mempercayai Hoseok, hanya saja dia tidak ingin membuatnya terlalu capek karena Yoongi tau bahwa Hoseok masih harus mengajar di sanggar tari sebelumnya._

 _Yoongi keluar dari pintu penumpang mobil Jin, sambil menunggu sang empunya mobil yang tengah memberikan kuncinya pada seorang valet. Di lihat dari gedung di selenggarakannya resepsi, sepertinya mereka dari kalangan atas._

 _Untung aku menerima setelan yang dipilihkan oleh Jin, kalau tidak aku akan mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan pilihan pakaianku, pikir Yoongi saat melewati petugas penerima tamu yang tengah mengecek kartu undangan di tangan Jin._

 _Saat memasuki ballroom mata Yoongi membulat takjub dengan semua dekorasinya, begitu mewah dan berkelas. Yoongi tidak yakin dia bisa menyelenggarakan pernikahannya se'wah' ini. Menikah? Saat kata itu melintas, pikirannya kembali lagi pada kekasihnya yang entah berada di mana._

 _Kekasihnya tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar, bahkan nomornya pun tidak bisa di hubungi. Ini sudah 2 minggu lebih dan Yoongi tidak tau harus mencari lagi kemana. Selama 2 tahun berhubungan tidak banyak yang Yoongi tau tentang kekasihnya, seperti halnya dirinya yang tak pernah mengenalkan kekasihnya pada teman-temannya yang lain, hanya para pegawainya dan Hoseok lah yang mengetahui keberadaan kekasihnya selama ini. Itupun karena kekasihnya sering mengunjungi café nya._

 _Tepukan Jin pada pundaknya menyadarkan Yoongi dari pikirannya sendiri, dengan agak tergesa Jin menarik Yoongi memasuki ballroom lebih dalam._

" _Sebaiknya kita memberikan selamat dahulu atau makan dulu?" Jin bertanya pelan, sedang matanya tengah di edarkan mengelilingi seluruh ruangan besar yang telah dipenuhi tamu itu._

" _Melihat antrian menuju pengantin yang masih begitu panjang, mungkin kita sebaiknya mencari makanan dulu." Yoongi memberikan saran terbaik saat melihat antrian panjang di depannya, dan saran Yoongi langsung di angguki oleh Jin yang langsung mendekati salah satu stand makanan._

 _Karena Yoongi masih belum terlalu lapar, dia hanya mengambil segelas minuman berwarna hijau cerah untuk membasahi tenggorokkannya, sambil mengikuti Jin yang tengah mengambil satu piring kecil lasagna._

" _Jadi, siapa nama mempelainya Jin? Baru kali ini aku menghadiri pernikahan tanpa tahu nama pengantinnya." Yoongi bertanya sambil terus mengedarkan pandangannya._

" _Ahh, aku belum memberitahumu ya?" Jin bersuara di tengah kunyahannya, setelah menelan makanan dalam mulutnya Jin melanjutkan perkataannya, "Yang perempuan itu pelanggan yang aku ceritakan kemarin, namanya Lee Ahn Ju. Sedangkan yang lelaki aku hanya bertemu sekali saat fitting satu mingguan yang lalu, namanya siapa ya, hmm… Park Jimin, ya kalau tidak salah, aku agak lupa."_

 _Kata-kata Jin membuat Yoongi langsung mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah sahabatnya._

" _Park Ji-Jimin?" Ulangnya dengan suara bergetar._

" _Hmm, kalau aku tidak salah ingat." Jin menggumam pelan._

 _Jawaban Jin yang agak ragu membuat Yoongi mengarahkan matanya ke arah sepasang pengantin yang masih sibuk menerima ucapan selamat dari para tamu. Setelah beberapa waktu terlewat, barisan tamu itu sedikit berkurang, membuat pandangan Yoongi dapat melihat surai pirang pucat sang pengantin pria. Dan saat itulah Yoongi merasa bahwa waktu di sekitarnya telah berhenti._

 _Pegangannya pada gelas di tangannya terlepas, menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian dari sekitarnya. Dan sosok yang berdiri di atas sana ikut mengalihkan tatapan ke arahnya dengan pandangan terkejut yang tak dapat di tutupinya._

 _Dan sosok Yoongi semakin menjadi pusat perhatian saat mempelai pria di atas sana berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah tergesa, mencoba melewati barisan tamu yang masih melihat bingung ke arah Yoongi._

 _Seakan ada yang menyadarkannya, Yoongi segera berbalik dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar, tak memperdulikan suasana pernikahan mewah tersebut yang kini telah berubah ricuh di penuhi suara-suara pertanyaan dari para tamu saat menyaksikan sang mempelai pria meninggalkan mempelai wanita di atas kursi kebesaran mereka._

 _Ya, mempelai pria tersebut memang bernama Park Jimin._

 _Park Jimin yang sama yang telah menghilang dari hidup Yoongi dalam 2 minggu terakhir._

 _Park Jimin yang sama yang 2 minggu yang lalu masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya._

 **[]**

 **Last Bouquet**

 **[]**

 _Jadi ini alasan mengapa dia menghilang tanpa kabar. Menghilang meninggalkanku dalam kegamangan tak berdasar. Aku tak tau apa maksud dari semua ini. aku tak mengerti._

 _Apakah dia bosan? Apakah dia lelah akan diriku?_

 _Kalau memang itu alasannya, mengapa dia tidak mengatakannya? Dia dapat menjelaskan, berikan aku alasan, dan aku akan menerimanya. Walaupun itu menyakitkan, pada akhirnya aku akan menerimanya, karena perasaan bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat kau kontrol. Tapi ini? ini sama saja dengan dia menembakkan peluru tepat ke jantungku._

 _Aku terus melangkah, menghiraukan panggilan Jin dan satu suara lainnya. Aku menulikan diri. Aku bahkan tak tau bagaimana caranya aku meninggalkan gedung itu dan bisa sampai ke kamarku dengan selamat. Tak menjawab suara Hoseok yang di penuhi kekhawatiran._

 _Aku tidak ingat apapun. Aku hanya tau bahwa aku menanggalkan setelan jas dari Jin yang telah basah kuyup di depan pintu. Tanpa membereskannya._

 _Sampai besok paginya Jungkook mengetuk pintu kamarku. Mungkin dia bertanya-tanya, mengapa hyungnya belum membuka café padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi lebih. Dan akhirnya aku hanya menyuruhnya menempelkan papan "_ _ **CLOSED**_ _" di jendela._

 _Sampai tiga hari kemudian papan itu baru aku tanggalkan._

 **[]**

 **Last Bouquet**

 **[]**

Yoongi menyentuh kelopak yang mulai mengering dan mulai berwarna kecokelatan di tangannya. Sedang ingatannya kembali pada wanita yang beberapa saat yang lalu baru saja meninggalkan ruangan Yoongi. Wanita yang sama yang pernikahannya telah Yoongi hancurkan lebih dari 10 hari yang lalu.

' _Aku mohon datanglah…'_

Suara memohon wanita itu kembali terdengar di telinganya, seolah wanita itu dengan sengaja membisikannya berkali-kali untuk menyiksa Yoongi.

' _Dia mengalami kecelakaan 3 hari yang lalu. Keadaannya kritis.'_

3 hari yang lalu adalah hari yang sama saat lelaki itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dengan menyorongkan se- _bouquet_ mawar putih 9 tangkai. Mawar yang kini tengah berada dalam genggaman Yoongi.

' _Aku mohon datanglah …'_

Kenapa kau begitu senang menyiksaku, Park Jimin. Bisik Yoongi di sudut hatinya.

 **[]**

 **Last Bouquet**

 **[]**

"Maaf. Aku kesini tidak membawa apa-apa. Aku tak bisa membawakan makanan kesukaanmu. Bahkan aku tidak sempat untuk membeli bunga sebagai ucapan 'Semoga Cepat Sembuh' untukmu." Yoongi berujar lirih, tatapannya ia pusatkan pada sosok yang telah merenggut kebahagiannya, menghempas rasa cintanya.

"Aku mengerti mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku." Yoongi kembali berkata setelah menarik napas panjang beberapa kali, seolah napasnya tengah terhalang sesuatu yang begitu menyesakkan.

"Aku sangat mengerti. Namun, yang sampai saat ini masih mengusikku adalah, kau tidak mengatakannya sedari awal. Apa sulitnya mengatakan bahwa, 'Hyung, aku lelah.' atau 'Hyung, aku menyadari bahwa hubungan kita tak akan pernah menemui ujung'. Bahkan akupun tau. Aku sangat tau bahwa memang tidak akan pernah ada masa depan untuk kita. Tidak ada masa depan untuk pasangan seperti kita. Mungkin kaupun masih ingat bagaimana terganggunya diriku karena kehadiranmu di sekitarku, sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan bahwa tidak ada salahnya kita melangkahi hari-hari kita bersama. Dengan jari saling menggenggam untuk saling menguatkan. Tapi…"

Yoongi berhenti dan mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba menahan laju air yang akan merembesi kedua kelopak matanya. Tangannya menepu-nepuk dadanya, mencoba meredakan sakit tak kasat mata yang berkumpul di sana. Yoongi harus segera menyelesaikan ini dan pergi. Kakinya sudah tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Namun aku ingin kau melupakanku, sama seperti aku yang akan melupakanmu. Aku memaafkanmu. Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku. Demi kebaikan kita berdua. Kini kau telah memiliki jalan hidupmu sendiri, dan aku tak termasuk di dalamnya. Aku akan menemukan jalanku sendiri yang tak ada kau di dalamnya. Aku memaafkanmu. Jimin." Setelah mengucapkan kata terakhir, Yoongi mengecup pelan kening Jimin yang tertutupi perban tebal lalu berbalik hendak meninggalkan ICU tempat di mana Jimin berbaring. Tapi, tepat beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai pintu, sebuah suara nyaring dari arah belakang menghentikannya. Yoongi terdiam, bahkan sampai lima detik kemudian beberapa dokter dan perawat mendobrak masuk ke sana, Yoongi masih terdiam.

Beginikah cara Jimin melupakannya?

 **END**

Hmmm, selingan ya hehe

Sebelah belum bisa lanjut _ _|||)

Mari Lestarikan MinYoon/MinGa ehehe


	2. Chapter 2 - Regret

**Regret [Last Bouquet Jimin's Side]** by **sureaLive**

 **Cast**

Jimin from BTS

Yoongi from BTS

And other members

 **Length**

OneShoot || Drabble

 **Genre**

Romance || Angst(?)

 **Warning**

BoysLove(?) | Typo(s) | Full of Gajeness(?) LoL

Short || Full of Narration

 **Disclaimer**

The story is belong to me

The casts aren't mine, belongs to the rightful owner

 **[]**

 **[hope you can enjoy it]**

 **[]**

Jimin sangat berharap saat ini ia dapat memutar waktu. Kembali ke 2 minggu yang lalu. Tidak, mungkin sebulan yang lalu. Waktu di mana dia mengiyakan keinginan orang tuanya untuk menerima pernikahan yang telah mereka rencanakan. Waktu di mana ia mulai berpikir untuk meninggalkan ia yang dia cintai selama ini.

Saat itu, Jimin berpikir memang inilah yang terbaik. Memang beginilah jalan yang seharusnya ia ambil. Namun, saat ini, ketika ia melihat sosok bertubuh mungil itu menatapnya tak percaya, Jimin sadar bahwa apa yang telah ia pilih adalah kesalahan. Begitu salah hingga menghancurkannya. Mengahancurkan orang terkasihnya.

Tanpa memikirkan apa akibat yang mungkin akan ia terima, Jimin berjalan cepat meninggalkan kursi pelaminannya. Meninggalkan wanita yang sejak tadi pagi telah berstatus sebagai istrinya. Tak memperdulikan para tamu yang telah berbaris untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat padanya. Bahkan ia tak menghiraukan panggilan murka ayahnya. Jimin benar-benar melupakan itu semua, karena fokusnya saat ini adalah dia, sosok yang telah ia tinggalkan lebih dari 2 minggu yang lalu tanpa kabar, tanpa pesan.

Dengan susah payah, Jimin melewati para tamu untuk mendekati sosok pucat yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian sebagian tamu karena suara keras yang ia timbulkan dari gelas yang lepas dari genggamannya. Jimin dapat melihat bahwa jari-jari yang mengambang di depan tubuhnya itu masih bergetar. Membuat Jimin semakin ingin segera sampai ke hadapannya, dan menggenggam jari-jari pucat yang tengah gemetar itu. Dan merengkuh sosok yang sangat ia rindukan itu ke dalam dekapannya.

Namun, tepat beberapa meter sebelum Jimin mendekat, sosok itu tersentak seolah ada yang menariknya, dan sebelum Jimin mencerna arti dari gerakannya, sosok itu telah berbalik dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar, tak memperdulikan gerutuan beberapa tamu yang baru memasuki _ballroom_. Kaki-kaki kurusnya berlari begitu cepat, tak memperdulikan panggilan Jimin dan juga teriakan dari sosok jangkung yang ikut mengejarnya. Bahkan ia tak memperdulikan hujan yang mulai mengguyur dengan deras. Dan seolah waktu juga ingin menghukumnya, Jimin melihat sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di samping sosok mungil yang masih berlari tersebut, dan membawa sosok itu menjauh dari Jimin. Pergi dengan sesal yang menggerogoti hatinya.

 **[] Regret []**

Dia adalah Min Yoongi. Lelaki pucat bertubuh mungil yang sangat Jimin puja. Ya, Jimin benar-benar memujanya. Sangat. Dan kenyataan bahwa sosok itu berstatus sebagai kekasihnya adalah hal yang sangat Jimin syukuri.

Sejak Jimin melihat Yoongi saat pertama kali melangkah memasuki _café_ –yang sekarang ia ketahui sebagai milik Yoongi- tubuh mungil dan kulit pucatnya sudah menjerat Jimin. Bahkan jeratan itu semakin menguat setiap hari, setiap waktu di 2 tahun terakhir yang mereka lewati bersama.

Ya, hubungan mereka sudah berjalan 2 tahun, dan itu bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Hubungan mereka tak semulus permukaan kaca, tak juga seindah padang bunga. Seperti halnya pasangan lain, mereka sering mengalami perselisihan yang biasanya bersumber dari sifat kekanakan Jimin dan juga sifat Yoongi yang cuek. Namun untungnya mereka selalu bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka dengan baik dan cepat tanpa membuat masalah mereka berlarut dan memanjang.

Namun kali ini, permasalahan datang bukan dari keduanya, namun dari orang tua Jimin. Mereka telah menuntut Jimin agar segera menikah, bahkan mereka telah menyiapkan calon untuknya. Tak menerima alasan yang Jimin utarakan bahwa ia telah memiliki pilihan hatinya sendiri. Orang tuanya malah membeberkan kebenaran yang memang sudah Jimin ketahui, hanya saja selama ini Jimin mengenyampingkan kebenaran itu sejauh mungkin.

Jimin sadar bahwa hubungannya dengan Yoongi tak akan berjalan maju, tak akan menemui ujung, dan mungkin bahkan mereka hanya akan berjalan di tempat. Karena apa? Dalam sebuah hubungan pada akhirnya mereka mengharapkan seorang penerus, namun dia dan Yoongi tak akan bisa mendapatkannya.

Selama ini Jimin tak menghiraukannya, baginya sudah cukup dengan Yoongi yang selalu ada di sisinya, sudah cukup dengan paginya yang di sambut dengan senyum seorang Yoongi, Jimin tak membutuhkan pelengkap berupa celotehan anak-anak. Baginya, cukup hanya Yoongi.

Namun saat ayahnya mengingatkannya bahwa keturunan seorang Park hanyalah Jimin seorang, kegamangan mulai merambati hatinya. Keraguan mulai menggerogoti apa yang selama ini Jimin yakini. Dan pada akhirnya Jimin memilih apa yang saat ini sangat di sesalinya.

 **[] Regret []**

Entah sudah _bouquet_ ke berapa yang Jimin kirimkan dalam seminggu terakhir ini, sebagai pertanda maaf dan permohonan ampun dari dia yang telah ia sakiti, namun sesal itu masih menyesakinya, bahkan kini mulai menghabisinya dari dalam. Jimin tidak pernah tau bahwa penyesalan adalah hal yang bisa membunuh sesorang.

Jimin masih menggenggam _bouquet_ mawar putih di tangannya dengan erat, _bouquet_ yang sama yang sudah berulang kali ia kirimkan. Malam mulai larut, dan angin dingin mulai menyusup melewati mantel tebal dan menembus pori-porinya. Dan rasa dingin itu semakin menusuk bersama dengan gerimis yang mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya. Namun Jimin tidak peduli, tujuannya saat ini adalah bertemu dengan dia, dan menyerahkan _bouquet_ -nya secara langsung.

Dan itu hanyalah tujuan lain, sedang tujuan utamanya adalah mengatakan kesalahan dan penyesalannya secara langsung dan memohon pengampunan. Bahkan bila perlu ia akan berlutut untuk mendapatkannya.

Namun saat sosok itu telah berdiri di hadapannya, rasa sesak menghambat semua kata yang telah ia persiapkan. Apalagi saat ia melihat sosok itu begitu pucat, lebih pucat dari apa yang Jimin ingat. Seberapa besar rasa sakit yang sudah Jimin torehkan pada Yoongi?

Ketika kalimat maaf pertama yang berhasil Jimin ucapkan, suara lirih Yoongi memotongnya. Menghentikan semua yang ingin Jimin sampaikan dengan suara dingin yang menyayatnya. Jimin tau dia berhak mendapatkan perlakuan dingin itu dari Yoongi, bahkan ia pantas mendapatkan yang lebih buruk. Maka dari itu dia hanya kembali mencoba untuk membuka suaranya. Namun Yoongi kembali menghentikannya, dan kini di tambah dengan menghilangnya sosok Yoongi ke dalam kegelapan _café_ yang memang sudah tidak beroperasi dari beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Setelah di tinggal Yoongi, Jimin masih berdiri di sana, bertahan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Namun akhirnya, saat tengah malam sudah terlewat, dia memutuskan untuk pergi dan akan mencoba lagi di kemudian hari. Tapi ternyata, _kemudian hari_ itu tak pernah Jimin dapatkan. Karena setelahnya, yang Jimin ingat hanyalah kesakitan dan kegelapan yang menelannya.

 **[] Regret []**

Kegelapan itu masih menyelubunginya, entah untuk waktu berapa lama. Karena yang Jimin rasakan seolah bertahun-tahun telah terlewat. Namun dengan banyaknya waktu yang Jimin rasa telah ia lewati, rasa sesalnya tak juga berkurang, justru malah semakin bertambah, karena yang terakhir dia ingat dari Yoongi adalah raut dingin dan pucatnya, tidak ada senyum, tidak ada tawa, tidak ada juga sinar di matanya. Dan Jimin lah yang telah menghilangkan semua itu. Dan rasa sesalnya semakin berjuta kali lipat.

Selama ini Jimin tak merasakan apapun dalam kegelapannya, tak ada suara, tak ada gerakan. Namun kali ini ia mendengar suara, begitu jauh, begitu lirih, dan Jimin tak bisa menangkap suara itu. Jimin merasa dia berlari, dia mengejar, dan dia mencari dari mana suara itu berasal, namun tak juga menemukannya.

Saat Jimin mulai menyerah, dia merasa suara itu kini begitu dekat, berbisik tepat di samping telinganya. Dan Jimin begitu mengenali suara itu. Suara orang terkasihnya. Suara lelaki mungilnya. Suara yang ingin ia dengar di seluruh sisa hidupnya.

Namun saat kalimat lirih yang dapat Jimin dengar dengan jelas itu menyapanya, sesuatu menghentikannya. Jimin merasa kegelapan tidak lagi menelannya, kini kegelapan itu telah berganti dengan cahaya putih yang menariknya begitu kuat, begitu menyilaukan dan juga menenggelamkannya. Dan kali ini Jimin tau bahwa dia tidak bisa kembali ke permukaan. Dan yang terakhir Jimin ingat adalah suara lirih Yoongi yang terdengar begitu lembut namun menyakitkan.

" _Aku memafkanmu…"_

 **[] END []**

Hanya coretan iseng dan hanya ingin memperjelas apa yang belum jelas di _part_ sebelumnya ehehe

Jadi, sudah cukup jelaskah?

Sebenernya, di _part_ kemarin Yoongi udah kasih clue... jadi walaupun belum sempet Jimin jelasin dia udah ngerti alasan Jimin ngelakuin itu ke dia.. ya, mungkin, mereka sudah sehati, jadi tak perlu banyak kata, cukup…

" _You know…"_

" _I Know…"_

Begituuu.. ehehe Oke, hanya ini yang dapat saya berikan, cerita sebelah belum bisa di lanjut, jarinya malah bikin _draft-draft_ aneh huhu T^T

Kritik dan sarannya? :)

.

 **Special Thanks To :**

 **whalme160700** || **Jiminion** || || **glowrie** || **restikadwi07** || **MingyuAin** || **minyoonlovers** || **Ynchoi96** || **redose** || **Guest** || **Real Bundanya Jimin** ^w^

.

Terimakasih juga buat yang udah Follow+Fav :)

#TeamTopJimin

#TeamYoongiUke

#MinGaSquad

Ehehehe *love*


End file.
